P4 Shonen x Cinderella
by Joezette
Summary: Naoto menyamar menjadi model cowo?Souji yang menganggap Naoto rivalnya ternyata mengetahui rahasia besar Naoto!Souji x Naoto ,chapter 2 end,R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Yeee~Fic ke -3 Q yang super gaje xD –dilindes traktor

Ini pertama kalinya buat one shot atau two shot mungkin xD full Sou x Nao,kali ini saya gak buat humor karena otak saya yang jayuz lagi macet buat ngelanjutin King's Game saya –dilindes tank-

Yak,tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi kita mulai aja ceritanya xD –dilempar sandal-

-------------------------------------------------------------------XD---------------------------------------------------

-Yasogami High-

Di seluruh kelas di Yasogami High para siswi membicarakan terbitan baru majalah model cowo,Di cover paling depan majalah itu terpampang foto lelaki yang berpose dengan gantengnya,rambut biru,muka yang sangat bishounen,memakai topi detektif,pokoknya cool banget

"Hei,coba lihat halaman pertama majalah itu"tanya Rise ke salah satu siswi di kelas nya,siswi itu mengoper majalah tersebut ke Rise,Rise membaca halaman pertama majalah itu yang berisi tentang profil Tomohiro Naoya

Nama :Tomohiro Naoya

Tempat lahir: Jerman,besar di Jepang,Tokyo

Berat/tinggi:57 kg,165cm

Hobi:Bermain Sogeki di rumah

Benda kesayangan :Topi detektif dari kakeknya

"Hei Naoto,cowok ini keren banget kan?tipe lu gak?"tanya Rise

"Gak minat sama yang pendek gitu,lebih gantengan Souji Seta"kata Naoto Shirogane,cewek yang menjadi idola sekolah ini ,Naoto berambut biru panjang memakai seragam Yasogami high(-bayangin aja kayak Naoto yang biasa,kayak pas event natal,Cuma rambutnya panjang gthu...cantik pokoknya)

"Ah,Souji Seta ya...memang sih ganteng tapi dia masih kalah ganteng dari Naoya menurutku"kata Rise

"Ehm,aku mau pulang dulu...bye Rise"kata Naoto

"Eh,oke...o,ya hari ini gue juga ada syuting sih"kata Rise tapi Naoto keburu keluar kelas

**-Nakayama Agency-**

Naoto tiba-tiba masuk dengan wajah kesal dan melihat manajer nya sedang asik duduk-duduk dan minum kopi

"Takashi –san!!apa itu page edisi khusus?!?!"Kata Naoto dengan sangat kesal

"Ah,Naoto chan..foto nya bagus kan?aku sebagai manajer aku bangga sekali "kata Takashi-san si manajer Naoto/dikenal sebagai Tomohiro Naoya dengan muka super innocent

"Jangan seenaknya kasih tau profil orang!!Apaan nih?! Lahir si Jerman besar di Tokyo!Aku ini asli dari Inaba!!"keluh Naoto dengan kesal

"Sudah,jangan marah-marah terus,entar wajahmu yang cantik nan ganteng keriputan loh,tapi imagenya jadi bagus kan? "kata Takashi masih dengan muka innocentnya

"Huhu....semua orang jadi dapat kesan yang sempurna deh..."kata Naoto dengan wajah lesu

Naoto Shirogane 16 thn,kalau dilihat-lihat seperti cewe cantik kelas 1 SMA yang biasa dijumpai orang-orang

"Naoto-chan,ayo saatnya di make-up"kata Seorang perias artis

"Ehm,oke..."kata Naoto gak semangat

Rambutnya digulung dan memakai rambut palsu(kayak Naoto yang asli di Persona 4)memakai baju kasual,dan di make-up secukupnya (karena dadanya agak rata *ditembak Naoto* maka hanya dililit kain perban ato semacemnya) dan setelah selesai di make-up jadilah cowok bishounen yang sedang naik daun saat ini yaitu Tomohiro Naoya!!

"Bravo!!wah,tukang make-up nya benar-benar hebat!mana ada yang percaya kalau cowok yang super ganteng ini yang tak tertandingi ini adalah Naoto-chan!"kata Takashi yang senang melihat Naoto menjadi ganteng

"Ugh..."keluh Naoto malas

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Flashback-**

**1 tahun yang lalu...**

"Hei,adik kecil"kata orang misterius itu

"Ya?ada apa?"kata Naoto agak waspada

"Kamu mau jadi model gak?Sekali aja,lumayan loh buat uang jajan"kata orang misterius itu yang lalu memperkenalkan dirinya

"Oh ya,nama saya Nakayama Minoru,direktur dari Nakayama agency"kata Orang misterius itu yang ternyata direktur sebuah agency

'_Hmmm....kebetulan lagi pengen model Gundam yang terbaru...harganya kan mahal...sekali aja deh,ga apa apa'_pikir Naoto sambil menerima kartu nama yang disodorkan direktur itu

"Loh,kok pake baju cowo sih??"kata Naoto yang bingung

"Kupikir kamu cocok jadi cowo,ternyata bener...pasti laku nih...Tolong ya,perusahaan kami lagi rugi"kata direktur itu sambil memohon-mohon

Karena Naoto iba melihat direktur yang sampe menyembah-nyebah seperti itu,ya apa boleh buat

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-End Flashback-**

'_Permulaan yang menyesatkan.....dasar direktur brengsek!!'_Naoto mengingat pertemuan pertama itu dengan muka seperti Lucifer sampe urat-uratnya menyembul karena marah

"Hei-hei,wajahmu jangan seperti itu donk,sebentar lagi konfrensi pers nih"kata Takashi

"Konfrensi pers?!"tanya Naoto yang kebingungan

**-V.I.P Room Halley building-**

Ternyata Naoto dibawa ke vip hall,dimana-mana banyak kamera,wartawan,penggemar,dan para artis yang sedang naik daun saat ini,di atas ada spanduk bertulisakan "Pengumuman karya baru 'Cinta Terlarang',Pemeran utama: -Yamate Misaki,Tomohiro Naoya,Seta Souji ,dll

'_Lho,ini...semua pemeran utama datang!!kenapa Takashi-san tidak bilang ada kontrak baru kalau aku bakal memainkan drama gini..direktur bodoh itu benar-benar seenaknya!!'_ Naoto sudah mencapai tingkat kemarahan raja Neraka nih

"Drama ini antara guru SMA perempuan dan 2 murid cowo SMA ,cinta yang terlarang"kata MC itu

Penonton bertepuk tangan (Ya iyalah bertepuk tangan,masa bertepuk kaki??)

"Pemeran murid laki-laki pertama adalah model cowo yang sedang top yaitu Tomohiro Naoya,dan murid laki-laki ke dua adalah Seta Souji model lain yang juga artis top,pendatang baru yang sedang menjadi topik pembicaraan"lanjut MC itu

'_Ooh..aku pernah melihatnya dimajalah Rise,lumayan ganteng menurutku'_ pikir Naoto sambil memerhatikan Souji

Souji yang sejak tadi diam saja,merasakan bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan,waktu ia menoleh ia melihat Naoya (Naoto) memerhatikan dia..Souji yang menganggap Naoya sebagai rival hanya memberi Naoya tatapan sedingin es .Naoya yang dibalas dengan tatapan pangeran es itu hanya kaget dan memalingkan kepalanya ke arah lain.

**-Halley corridor-**

"Hey,Takashi-san"kata Naoto yang masih berpakaian seperti laki-laki

"Ya Naoya-kun,ada apa?"kata Takashi

"Sepertinya Souji Seta tidak menyukaiku ya?tadi tatapannya dingin sekali" tanya Naoto

"Ah..Souji-san ya..Dia kan rivalmu..perusahaanya dan perusahaan kita seperti anjing dan kucing"Takashi menjelaskan

'_Yang benar saja,masa Cuma gara-gara itu dia jadi menganggapku rival'_ pikir Naoto,Lalu ia berjalan ke arah panggung untuk syuting hari pertama

**-Syuting Room-**

"Cut!Cut!!kamu jangan baca teks doank donk Naoya-kun!!rasakan emosimu yang meluap-luap!!ini sudah 20 x re-take!!ngeselin banget sih!!expresinya donk!!sana latihan dulu!!"kata sutradara yang marah-marah ga karuan,Naoto lalu berjalan ke belakang panggung untuk latihan

"Cih,ngeselin banget si sutradara blekok itu,begitu doank marah-marah...Tau gini ga top juga gak apa apa disini aja ah"Naoto lalu mencium bau asap rokok,dan menyelidiki siapa yang merokok di belakang panggung seperti ini ,lalu ia melihat sosok cowo tampan yang sedang merokok,Souji Seta!!

"Eh,Seta-san..kenapa merokok di tempat seperti ini?merokok ga baik buat kesehata tubuh loh"kata Naoto

"Bukan urusan lu,males gue ngadepin sutradara blekok itu,marah-marah doank kerjaannya"jelas Souji dingin

'_Nih,orang pasti kena marah sutradara juga,kalo ga salah tadi dia re-take sampe 30 x_' pikir Naoto

"Gimana kalau kita latihan sama-sama aja?aku juga habis kena marah sih"kata Naoto

"Apaan sih lu?gak usah ngurusin gue,kita kan musuh"kata Souji sambil menghirup rokoknya

"Eh,aku ga nganggep kita musuhan kok,aku mau kita berteman aja,Kita kan sama-sama pertama kali jadi pemeran utama ,kamu pasti dimarain mulu dan dibilang bego kan?"kata Naoto

Souji hanya memerah mukanya karena rivalnya tau dia dibilang bego

"Memang ngeselin sih tapi aku akan senang kalau kamu mau jadi temanku,karena sutradaranya menyebalkan kita harus bisa membuat sutradara itu mengakui kemampuan kita"kata Naoto tersenyum dengan muka bishounennya

Souji hanya bisa melongo,tapi dia tergerak oleh kata-kata Naoto,Souji tersenyum pada Naoto

"Baiklah,ayo latian sama-sama"kata Souji sambil tersenyum gentle

"Ya,ayo latian bareng"kata Naoto yang tersenyum melihat Souji mau menerimanya menjadi teman

"Kamu...agak mirip cewe ya ngomongnya,gak kasar kayak anak-anak cowo lainnya"Souji rada curiga

"Eh..emang bawaanku gini kok,hehe,yuk mulai latihan"kata Naoto

'_Ternyata orang ini baik juga,padahal dia sudah kuanggap musuh,tapi dia tidak marah'_ pikir Souji,dan merekapun latihan di belakang panggung selama beberapa jam

-**Ruang ganti Tomohiro Naoya-**

'_Fuhh..syuting pertama sudah selesai,ganti baju dulu ah' _Naoto melepaskan wignya dan bajunya lalu memakai seragam Yasogami High miliknya,lalu mendengar suara pintu dibuka

"Fuhh,akhirnya selesai syuting juga...capek banget"kata seseorang baru masuk itu dan ternyata adalah Souji!!

Souji melihat ada coca cola di meja lalu meminumnya, melepaskan kemejanya dan duduk di kursi,lalu menyetel TV,tetapi ia menyadari hawa keberadaan orang lain di belakangnya,Souji hampir sakit jantung ketika menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Naoto yang sudah berganti pakaian Yasogami High utuk anak cewe

'_Kenapa Souji ada di ruang gantiku?'_ pikir Naoto yang super kaget

"W-w-wa...k-ka-kamu....k-kenapa d-d-disini????"kata Souji terbata-bata

"H-harusnya aku yang berkata begitu!!"kata Naoto masih kaget

"Uh!"Souji berlari keluar ruangan dan melihat kertas yang tertempel di pintu depan

'**Tomohiro Naoya'**

'Aduh,salah kamar ' pikir Souji tapi ada hal yang lebih mengganggu Souji tetapi Naoto segera menarik Souji masuk lagi ke kamar ganti

"Tomohiro Naoya...seorang cewe?!?!" Souji bertanya ke Naoto

"Kh..tolong jangan bilang siapa-siapa..kumohon!!"Naoto memohon sambil masih menggenggam tangan Souji

'_Kalau kubilang ke media massa dia cewe pasti agency nya hancur,tapi dia sudah begitu baik padaku hari ini dan kurasa aku gak menganggapnya musuh lagi'_ pikir Souji

"Kumohon...ini bukan demi kebaikanku...kasihan Takashi-san kalau dia dipecat gara-gara aku,ini pekerjaan yang sangat disukainya.."kata Naoto memakai puppy begging(bercanda bu~xD)

"Aku tak akan bilang ke siapa-siapa,kamu kan orang baik dan kita tadi sudah latihan sama-sama"kata Souji yang sempat berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab

"Kamu benar-benar orang baik Souji-san,tapi bisa gak kamu keluar dan pakai bajumu ,ini ruanganku,bahaya bila ada yang mencari kamu nanti" kata Naoto yang ½ lega dan ½ malu

"Oh...i-iya,maaf ya"Souji keluar sambil membawa kemejanya

'_Kh....cantik sekali dia kalau berpakaian normal anak cewe ...tapi kenapa bisa berubah sedrastis itu ya wajahnya'_ pikir Souji

'_Souji ganteng juga,badannya atletis,orangnya ternyata baik juga'_ pikir Naoto

-Next Day-

"Hei Naoya,ini minumanmu,sorry kemarin aku minum coca colamu"kata Souji sambil memberikan coca cola untuk Naoto

"Terima kasih"kata Naoto sambil memakai senyum lembutnya

"Sama-sama,eeehhh....aku belum tau nama aslimu,namamu siapa?aku yakin namamu bukan Tomohiro Naoya"kata Souji

"Namaku Naoto Shirogane"balas Naoto

"Namamu masih ada kecowo-cowoan nya ya...tapi kok bisa ya kamu jadi ganteng banget,aku hampir gak percaya kalo kamu ini cewe" kata Souji

"Entahlah,takdirku jadi cowo bishounen...tapi kamu jauh lebih ganteng kok,badanmu juga lebih atletis dari cowo-cowo pada umumnya "kata Naoto dengan innocentnnya,maklum Naoto polos banget,belom pernah pacaran walaupun cowo yang nembak banyak banget

"Eh,i-itu...ya"Souji nge blush dikit

"Kenapa Souji-san?wajahmu memerah,sakit ya?"kata Naoto sambil mencoba memegang dahi Souji,tetapi dia mengurungkan niat itu saat melihat Souji yang ternyata nge blush banget,Naoto jadi ikut-ikutan nge blush dan mereka pun berjalan ke tempat syuting dengan diam seribu bahasa

'_Ukh...payah bener aku ini...padahal melihat model cewe cantik lainnya aku gak tertarik,tapi kenapa cewe ini rasanya begitu cantik,padahal mukanya bishounen' _pikir Souji

**-Ruang ganti Tomohiro Naoya-**

"Eh,akhir-akhir ini Naoto-chan kelihatan happy ya?mula-mula ogah-ogahan mengerjakan drama ini,akhir-akhir ini syutingnya asik ya?"

"Mungkin"kata Naoto

'_Kerja pake baju cowo nyusahin banget sih tapi....baru kali ini aku merasa enjoy....apa karena bisa bertemu Souji-san ya?'_pikir Naoto

"Oh ya Naoto-chan,di adegan berikutnya lakukan yang terbaik ya!Banzaii!!"kata Takashi

"Eh?adegan berikutnya tentang apa?"tanya Naoto

"Memangnya kamu belum membaca scriptnya sampai selesai?adegan berikutnya kan adegan ciuman,itu penting loh"kata Takashi-san

"APAAA????gak bisa diganti adegannya???aku ga mau first kissku dengan cewe!!"protes Naoto

"Gak bisa Naoto-chan,itu adegan penting banget"kata Takashi

'_OH MAI GAWD.....gimana nih 100 x ?!?!?!?!gue gak bisa cium cewe'_ pikir Naoto dengan lebainya (-ditembak Naoto-)

**-Ruang ganti Souji Seta-**

"Apa???adegan ciuman?!?!?dengan Yamate Misaki?!?!?"Souji sama kagetnya dengan Naoto,Naoto hanya mengangguk saja

"Meski pura-pura....tapi aku tidak sanggup,aku tidak mau" kata Naoto bingung

'_Dia sedang bingung ya..Naoto tidak merasa tenang...tidak seperti artis-artis yang lain' _pikir Souji

"Berusaha saja sekuat tenaga!Kan Cuma pura-pura ,pura-pura ya pura-pura!Anggap saja Yamate-san sebagai cowo cakep,gampang kan??" kata Souji

Naoto sendiri tidak mengetahui perasaan aneh apa yang ada di hatinya,tetapi rasanya sakit sekali ketika Souji malah menyemangatinya seperti itu...seperti ditusuk pisau yang sangat tajam....

"Bodoh!!Jangan ngomong asal-asalan !!!"teriak Naoto

'Brakk!!' bunyi pintu terbanting keras saat Naoto dengan marahnya berlari dari ruang ganti Souji dan membanting pintunya

'_Eh?kenapa dia marah?padahal aku hanya mau membuatnya tenang'_ pikir Souji yang kebingungan

**-Syuting Room-**

"Yakk,kita masuk scene 24"kata sutradara blekok itu dan kamera mulai menyorot Tomohiro Naoya dan Yamate Misaki

"Aku suka bu guru" kata Naoto sambil memeluk Misaki

Souji hanya melihat dari samping kameramen dengan tatapan cemas '_Walaupun pura-pura pasti berat untuknya....brengsek...cepat selesaikan scene ini'_pikir Souji yang sudah panas

"Cut..cut!!masih ada yang kurang,tambahkan expresimu Naoya!!"kata sutradara blekok itu tepat sebelum bibir Naoto bersentuhan dengan Misaki

"Baik...."kata Naoto dengan lesu

'_Sutradara sialan!!....Jangan ada sampai yang salah dialognya,Naoto!!'_ pikir Souji,Tiba-tiba Naoto menoleh ke arah Souji,air matanya menggenang di matanya yang biru keabu-abuan

'_DEG!....perasaan apa ini,kenapa melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu membuat hatiku sakit sekali?!?!'_ pikir Souji

"Sekali lagi!!Scene 24!!mulai!!"kata sutradara blekok itu

"Eh,Souji-san,apa yang kamu lakukan!"kata sutradara itu yang melihat Souji berlari memasuki lingkup pengambilan gambar

'_Cih,sialan....jangan memperlihatkanku wajahmu yang seperti itu,Naoto!!' _pikir Souji sambil berlari ke arah Naoto dan Misaki,lalu Souji menarik tangan Naoto dan merebut tempatnya,dan mencium Misaki secara bertubi-tubi

"Bu guru jangan begitu,Aku lebih mencintai bu guru dibanding dia,aku tak akan menyerahkan bu guru ke dia"kata Souji sambil mencium Misaki

"Su..Sutradara,bagaimana ini??"tanya kameramen

"Hmmm....biarkan saja begini,lebih seru,adegannya lebih nyata"kata sutradara blekok itu

**-Ruang ganti Souji Seta-**

"Hoekk....menjijikan sekali mencium orang seperti itu...ugh..memuakan"keluh Souji sambil mencuci mulutnya pake Rinso

"Kenapa..kenapa kamu melakukan hal seperti itu?bodoh benar" kata Naoto sambil menyerahkan sebuah handuk ke Souji

"Kenapa?Kenapa wajahmu seperti mau menangis??Aku melakukan hal itu..karena aku tidak mau melihat wajah cewe yang kusukai seperti itu!!"kata Souji sampai mukanya blushing,Naoto hanya bisa kaget mendengar hal seperti itu

"Aku...aku suka sekali...untunglah kau tidak ciuman dengan orang lain"Souji udah overheat mukanya dan Naoto hampir mengalami stroke (?) karena mendengarkan pernyataan cinta Souji seperti itu dan ia tiba-tiba menampar Souji

"Bego!!kan Souji-san sendiri yang bilang kalau aku harus berjuang untuk adegan ciuman itu..itu....itu sakit sekali....orang yang kusukai bicara seperti itu"kata Naoto yang mulai menitikan air mata

"...Maaf "hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Souji

'_Ah....Naoto,Biarpun sedang menangis,cantik sekali'_pikir Souji sambil mencium pipi Naoto

"Bego"kata Naoto sambil tersenyum dan blushing menatap Souji

'_Ciuman yang tadi,bila bersama Naoto dialah sang Putri...manis dan lembut...Cinderella yang cantik....sangat cantik.....aku bagaikan pangeran yang disihir'_ pikir Souji sambil menunduk dan mencium bibir Naoto yang lembut

**-Syuting Room-**

Sementara itu.....

'_Oh Souji-kun'_ pikir Yamate Misaki yang terlena oleh ciuman Souji dengan memasang tampang mesum

-------------------------------------------------To be Continued------------------------------------------------------

Gyaaaaaaaaa....................OOC banget....huhuhu....(-digiles tank-) waktu saya baca ulang fic ini rasanya gaje abiz....gilaaaaa......arggghhhhh.....tapi saya pengen ngebuat full romance gtu....fic saya sebelumnya humor mulu( padahal baru 2) ......mohon maap kalo OOC banget....tolong repiewna.....kasihanilah saya xD (-dilempar sandal sekampung-) terima kasih karena telah membaca fic saya yang gaje ini


	2. Chapter 2

Uh....saya merasa punyeng ketika menulis fic ini...dilanda tugas dan remidi yang bertumpuk-tumpuk seperti –digiles tank-....xD~ walopun gtu saya masi enjoy menulis Souji x Naoto XD~thx buat para pembaca untuk repiew na xD~ yuk lanjut aja...-digiles traktor-

-------------------------------------------------------------XD---------------------------------------------------------

Tomohiro Naoya......sekarang ini sedang muncul dalam drama terkenal 'Cinta Terlarang' yang digemari semua kalangan karena ketampanannya yang begitu membius para penonton ......dia adalah model tampan pendatang baru yang sedang naik daun....tanpa seorangpun tahu mengenai rahasia terbesarnya kecuali agency nya dan seorang lagi yaitu model sekaligus artis top...Souji Seta

**-Ruang ganti Souji Seta-**

"Hem,kok Naoto belum dateng ya?boring disini sendirian....hhhh...."Kata Souji sambil menghela nafas panjang...sementara itu HP nya tiba-tiba berbunyi _'We're trapped in a maze of relationships,live goes on with or without you,i swi-' _telepon itu langsung diangkat ketika ia membaca di layarponselnya tertulis nama Naoto Shirogane

"Halo,ada apa Naoto?"tanya Souji

"_Cuma mau ngabarin kalau aku agak telat syuting hari ini,soalnya mobilku mogok di jalan,di sekitar sini ga ada tembel ban,jadi aku harus nunggu sampai Takashi-san selesai meniup ban mobilku (?)"_kata Naoto

"Niup?apa gak pegel mulut manajer mu meniup ban mobil....ya udahlah,Titi DJ ya Naoto"Souji hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar hal itu.....

"_Titi DJ?Kenapa ama penyanyi itu?"_Naoto bingung dengan maksud Souji

"Hati-hati di jalan maksudnya"Souji semakin sweatdrop

"_Oh...gitu...ya udah,kamu syuting aja duluan...bye_"Naoto langsung mematikan sambungan telponnya dengan sweat drop pula

"Yah....mogok....bakalan lama nih nunggu si manajernya niup ban mobil....mending syuting duluan deh..."Souji pun keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju Syuting Room ketika sepasang tangan menghentikan langkahnya,Souji berbalik badan dan menghela napas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya...sepasang tangan itu lalu menyudutkannya ke arah tembok dan meletakannya di sisi kiri dan kanan badan Souji,mencegahnya kabur untuk kesekian kalinya

'_Damn...kenapa hari yang biasa saja ini diawali oleh kejadian yang tidak mengenakan...'_ pikir Souji dalam hati

"Souji-kun...aku mau hari ini kamu menerima cintaku" kata perempuan yang lebih tua dari kedua pemeran utama drama 'Cinta Terlarang'yang sedang booming saat ini,yang tak lain adalah Yamate Misaki

"Uh...Yamate-san....itu..."Souji tak tahu harus berkata apa karena alasannya sudah habis walaupun alasan itu tidak mempan sama sekali

"Wajah ganteng,body atletis,sifatmu juga bagus....ketampananmu mampu menggodaku ketika tidur maupun bangun,Souji-kun" goda artis yang cantik jelita itu

'_Walah....gimana nih...keabisan alasan...'_ pikir Souji dengan bingung

"Ahh....Permisi ya Yamate-san,aku lagi buru-buru,ada urusan nih,bye!!"kata Souji sambil ngacir ke arah Syuting Room

"Wei! tunggu dulu Souji-kun!!...ahh...telat,cepat amat larinya" kata Yamate Misaki dengan tanda brokenheart di atas kepalanya

**-Diluar Halley Building-**

"Fiuh,akhirnya sampe juga" kata Takashi-san yang sekarang mulutnya jadi 'ndower' gara-gara kebanyakan niup ban mobil yang gembos

"Yep,betulin dulu mulutmu Takashi-san,kau kelihatan mengerikan dengan mulut yang seperti itu"kata Naoto yang berpakaian sebagai Tomohiro Naoya

Takashi lalu melihat ke arah lobby yang udah penuh dengan fans cewe,dari yang muda sampe nenek-nenek...lalu Takashi mengingat kalau agencynya hari mengatakan ada serombongan fans yang mau bertemu dengan Tomohiro Naoya

'_Busyett dah....ini jumpa fans apa nunggu sembako dibagiin?dari anak kecil sampe yang udah bau tanah disini semua'_ pikir Naoto yang kaget

"Nah,sementara aku betulin mulutku yang udah ancur ini,kamu temenin fans-fans mu ya,Naoya-kun"kata Takashi sambil memasang evil smile

"Hrghh....dan neraka pun tiba..."gerutu Naoto yang sekarang tengah diserbu para fans nya ( mari kita skip saja scene ini,karena Naoto sekarang tengah mendapatkan smooch dari para fans nya,apalagi nenek-nenek tua itu...author aja sampe merinding melihat scene yang akan merubah rating fic ini...jadi lebih baik tidak ditampilkan )

**-Ruang Ganti Tomohiro Naoya-**

Naoto yang sehabis 'disiksa' oleh para fans nya kini berlari kabur dan memasuki lapangan upacara(?) maksud saya ruang gantinya xD ,ketika ia masuk ke ruang gantinya kejengkelannya bertambah 2x lipat karena melihat manajer nya memasang tampang damai sambil minum teh hangat sementara dirinya 'disiksa' habis-habisan oleh fans nya

"Takashi-saaaannnnn!!!!!!!!!Aku tidak mau menjadi cowo lagi!!!!!"kata Naoto yang pipinya banyak bekas ciuman dari para fans nya yang gila-gila sambil melempar wignya ke lantai sekuat tenaga

"Oh,selamat datang kembali Naoya-kun,sebentar lagi syuting dimulai sebaiknya kau cepat ganti baju baru dan pakai wigmu ya"kata Takashi sambil menyeruput tehnya yang hangat itu

"Aku tak mau pakai ini!!aku mau berperan sebagai anak cewe saja!!"kaat Naoto jengkel sambil memungut wig nya dan melempar nya ke arah Takashi yang sedang minum teh

"Aduhh...jangan bicara begitu,di dunia ini banyak sesama cewe yang berpasangan kok" katanya sambil menenangkan Naoto,tapi hal itu malah membuat Naoto semakin jengkel

"Jangan bicara hal itu padaku!!Aku ini masih normal!"kata Naoto yang memerah mukanya karena malu

Naoto Shirogane 16 thn,(SMA kelas 1)....sebagai cewe aku nampak biasa saja,hanya sedikit diatas rata-rata menurut orang lain...tapi kalau aku jadi model cowo ,Tomohiro Naoya,ganteng sekali!!

'_Ah,terlanjur jadi model pakaian cowo,ini semua gara-gara pak direktur menangis...aku jadi tak sampai hati untuk menolak...tapi akhir-akhir ini syuting jadi terasa menyenangkan karena.....ada dia' _muka Naoto memerah karena memikirkan hal terakhir yang ia pikirkan

**-Backstage-**

Dibelakang panggung syuting yang megah,terdapat sosok laki-laki yang ganteng sedang istirahat syuting dan tengah membuka buku pelajarannya sambil mendengus kesal karena buku yang sedang ia pegang terdapat soal yang mematikan otak pembacanya,tiba-tiba ia merasa ada orang yang sedang mendekati tempatnya beristirahat,dan orang itu menepuk pundak Souji yang tegap

"Hei Souji-kun,sorry tadi telat,udah mogok disiksa fans pula,lagi ngapain disini?"tanya Naoto

"Oh,Naoto..." Souji yang kaget akan kehadiran Naoto yang tiba-tiba membuat muka Souji menjadi semerah tomat

"Eh,jam istirahat drama digunakan untuk belajar ya?kau rajin sekali Souji-kun"kata Naoto sambil mengamati Souji

"Ah,ngga kok...minggu depan ada tes yang penting,jadi harus tekun belajar deh" kata Souji sambil menghela nafas panjang untuk ke 100 x nya hari ini

"Ehm,coba kulihat....yang ini salah"kata Naoto yang mendekat ke samping Souji,kontan Souji langsung semakin memerah mukanya seperti kepiting cak gundul yang baru selesai direbus (promosi ui xD) ,Naoto yang menyadari perubahan pada muka Souji yang tiba-tiba langsung memerah pula mukanya...mereka berdua langsung menjauh 1 meter

"Ahahaha....hebat ya Naoto,kamu pintar" kata Souji yang mukanya masih blushing

'_Uh...ganteng banget sih dia,pikiranku jadi kacau kalau berada di dekatnya....Souji Seta...aku juga hampir tak percaya....dia...pacarku'_ muka Naoto jadi semakin memerah

'_Gila...cantik bener dia...walaupun sekarang dia pakai pakaian cowo sih...tapi tetep aja ....aku ga tahan deket-deket ama dia gara-gara terlalu cantik....baru 1 bulan pacaran...setelah itu kiss aja belum pernah,payah benar aku ini...mungkin suatu saat akan datang waktunya'_ Souji udah over heat panas nya

"Uhm...Souji-kun,apa hari minggu ini kau ada acara?"tanya Naoto malu-malu

'_DEG! Apa dia mengajakku kencan?jelas aku mau!'_ pikir Souji yang udah kesenengan duluan

"Ya kosong kok,ada apa Naoto?" Souji sok ga tau apa-apa padahal di dalem hatinya udah girang banget

"Ehm,ini tiket festival sekolahku yang ke 52,kalau mau apakah kau mau datang bersamaku?"tanya Naoto yang malu banget

'_YES!!akhirnya dating pertama,walaupun di festival sekolah, tapi ga apa-apa lah!'_ kalau ga ada Naoto,Souji udah pasti jingkrak-jingkrak kayak orgil( –dikill Souji- )

"Mau!mau!janjian dimana nih?"Souji udah gak sabar

"Di pintu gerbang Yasogami High aja jam 10 pagi"kata Naoto

"Oke,yuk,jam istirahat kita udah habis,balik syuting lagi deh" kata Souji yang semangatnya memuncak

**-Yasogami High School Gate-**

Di gerbang Yasogami high murid-murid yang berlalu lalang di sekolah memfokuskan seseorang yang ada di depan gerbang sekolah,dia berambut abu-abu,mengenakan kacamata hitam,topi seperti punya Naoto yang biasa dipakai untuk syuting tetapi berwarna hitam dan ada logo naga berukuran kecil di tengah topi itu,memakai pakaian kasual,kesannya terlihat misterius...

'_Sial....sudah kuduga dadanan ku terlalu aneh,...kami selalu sibuk kerja dan tak ada waktu untuk nge-date berdua dengan Naoto...ini pertama kalinya...entah mengapa kok aku deg-deg an banget ya...tapi...hari ini dia ga bakalan pake baju cowo kan?...aku baru sekali liat rambutnya diurai dan memakai pakaian cewe...' _lamunan Souji terhenti ketika ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang dan orang tersebut napas nya tersengal-sengal karena lari menghampiri sosok Souji Seta yang dari tadi melamun

"Wah,ternyata kau benar-benar datang Souji-kun,sorry telat,ada persiapan buka cafe terlebih dahulu"kata Naoto yang berpakaian seragam cewe Yasogami High dan rambutnya diurai

"Gak apa-apa kok,aku juga baru dateng" kata souji yang hatinya berdebar kencang

'_Gila!! Cantik bener dia...'_ Souji gak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Naoto

"Pakaianmu berkesan misterius gitu Souji-kun,tapi kamu...tetep kayak biasanya...tetep..uh...ganteng"kata Naoto yang mukanya memerah kayak sarung guling yang sedang author ilerin sekarang xD

'_Busetttt.....mau bikin gue ambruk disini apa....liat muka mu aja gue udah susah napas'_ pikir Souji yang hatinya serasa mau meledak sekarang

"Eh..thanks..kamu juga...cantik banget...uh.."karta Souji yang terbata-bata dan mukanya sama merahnya dengan Naoto

"Masuk yuk,bentar lagi festivalnya dimulai"ajak Naoto dengan senyum yang menawan

"Yuk,kayaknya udah mulai ramai tuh" Souji menyetujui ajakan Naoto dan memberanikan diri untuk menggandeng tangannya..Souji dan Naoto langsung nervous berat,tapi mereka hanya diam dan berjalan menuju lorong kelas 1-1 tempat Naoto belajar sehari-hari

**-Yasogami High lantai 1-**

Di lorong itu,semua mata tertuju pada pasangan yang baru saja melewati mereka,mereka mengambil seluruh perhatian yang ada di lantai 1,membuat semua orang disana mulai bergosip ria

"Hei,lihat!Naoto Shirogane menggandeng seorang cowo!baru pertama kali ini aku melihatnya!!"kata murid A

"Gila!!Naoto Shirogane sang miss Yasogami dan primadona sekolah itu?!?!cowo seperti apa yang berhasil menaklukannya" kata murid B

"Entahlah,kau tahu, bukan Cuma tampang doang yang menjadi ciri khasnya,dia juga peringkat pertama pada tes tengah semester lalu"kata murid C

"Tapi dia terus menolak cowo yang menembaknya,sekarang...cowo apa yang mampu menaklukan cewe ideal seperti itu??paling-paling hanya model top yang terkenal yang bisa menaklukan Naoto Shirogane,tapi kenapa dia tidak mau menjadi model saja ya?sayang kecantikannya sia-sia di sekolah kecil ini"kata murid D

Sementara murid-murid bergosip ria,mereka berdua hanya bisa mendengarkan sambil berjalan ke kelas 1-1 yang sedang membuat cafe

**-Class 1-1 **

"Selamat datang di cafe 1-1,eh...?Nao-chan??"kata Rise yang membelalak matanya melihat teman terdekatnya itu menggandeng seorang cowo yang bukan dari sekolahnya

"Eh,Rise..masih ada tempat ngga?"kata Naoto yang agak merasa gak nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian di lorong sekolah,walaupun di kelasnya sendiri ia bakal diperhatikan juga sih,tapi setidaknya dengan begini jumlah tamu akah bertambah

"Ah...ada kok,di paling pojok sana dan di dekat jendela masih kosong"kata Rise yang setengah sadar dari kekagetannya

"Thanks,kamu mau pesan apa ?"tanya Naoto,sengaja tidak menyebut nama Souji di depan umum,karena Rise pasti sadar cowo yang sedang digandengnya adalah Souji Seta si model terkenal

"Umm...Chocolate cake dan ice coffe ,kamu?tanya Souji setelah sejenak melihat daftar menu

"Sama denganmu saja,tolong ya Rise" kata Naoto

"Yep,tunggu saja disana" kata Rise

Merekapun berjalan ke meja yang dekat di jendela dan diam seribu bahasa sampai beberapa detik kemudian Souji memulai pembicaraan

"Sudah kuduga kamu begitu populer disekolah"kata Souji

"Hem,mereka saja yang melebih-lebihkan,memberiku julukan seenaknya...itu hanya membuatku semakin kerepotan..."kata Naoto

"Tapi apa yang tadi disebutkan seorang anak kalau kau ikut kontes miss Yasogami itu benar?kurasa kau bukan tipe yang seperti itu"kata Souji

"Itu Rise yang seenaknya menulis namaku dalam daftar kontes itu,dan nama yang tercantumkan tidak bisa ditarik kembali,gara-gara miss Kashiwagi sial itu...ujung-ujungnya malah ada babak tambahan kontes baju renang,yaa aku tidak ikut,malu-maluin aja"kata Naoto yang menjelaskan panjang lebar

"Wah,tapi kamu kan menang walaupun ga tampil,tapi lebih baik begitu...."Souji bimbang melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Kenapa?"tanya Naoto yang polos

"Karena....a-aku...tidak ingin...ada yang melihat....tubuhmu"kata Souji yang kepalanya hampir meledak

'_Gyaaaa!!!kenapa aku mengatakan hal seperti itu....memalukan sekali!!' _pikir Souji sampe pengen narik kembali kata-katanya itu

'_Buju bunek...mimpi apa aku semalem bisa denger Souji ngomong kayak gitu....harus bereaksi kayak apa nih??seumur-umur gak pernah aku ngadepin situasi kayak gini'_ pikir Naoto sampe mukanya over heat

Keheningan itu diinterupsi oleh kedatangan Rise yang mengantarkan pesanan kedua orang itu

"Maaf lama menunggu,ni pesanannya,o ya Nao-chan,jam 11 nanti giliranmu jadi waitress,gantiin shift ku"kata Rise

"Eh?oh ya,sial deh aku lupa...bisa gak tolong gantiin aku untuk kali ini aja?"kata Naoto

"Sorry Nao-chan,aku udah ditunggu Kanji-kun jam 11 nanti..."kata Rise yang memakai jurus puppy begging nya...

"Duh,gue gak bisa nolak jurus lo yang satu itu...baiklah ntar aku ambil shiftku"kata Naoto pasrah

"Baiklah,aku pergi mengantarkan pesanan yang lain ya Nao-chan"kata Rise,Naoto hanya mengangguk pelan

"Uh..Souji-kun..maap ya...nanti bisa kamu tunggu aku selesai shift atau kamu keliling-keliling dulu sendiri.....maap ya Souji"kata Naoto

"Eh,Ga apa-apa kok,kamu kerja dulu aja,aku tungguin yah"kata Souji yang sebenarnya agak kecewa

"Um..kalau bosan aku bisa minta Yukiko-senpai atau Hanamaura-senpai....eh Hanamura-senpai pasti sedang berkeliling bersama Chie-senpai....wah...bisa-bisa aku melihat wajah pucatnya karena teruz mampir ke kios makanan dan dipaksa Chie senpai mentraktir...."kata Naoto yang agak prihatin akan melihat muka Yosuke seperti apa nanti

"Gak apa-apa kok,aku nunggu kamu aja disini"kata Souji

"Ehm..oke,maaf ya harus membuatmu menungguku,aku akan ganti baju dulu"Naoto meminta maaf untuk yang ke 50 x nya untuk hari ini,Souji hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum

Setelah kira-kira 5 menit masuk ke ruang ganti,Naoto sudah berganti baju yang disiapkan khusus untuk hari itu,bajunya banyak rendanya,memakai celemek dan bando bunga-bunga,seperti baju maid,Souji yang melihatnya langsung menganga mulutnya,dia mengira sedang melihat malaikat di cafe itu

'_Busyeetttt....apa gua lagi ada di surga ya?kok ada malaikat nyasar ke sini??'_ Souji masih belum bisa menutup mulutnya

3 jam pun berlalu,3 jam itu Souji isi dengan memikirkan Naoto terus...memandangnya tanpa henti,semakin mencintainya tiap detik yang berlalu,entah mengapa ia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Naoto Shirogane

"Ehm,Souji-kun.....?Soujiii-kunn?halo?ada orang di rumah?kok bengong dari tadi?aku dah selesai nih" kata Naoto yang bingung

"E-eh...iya,sorry tadi melamun...udah selesai ?jalan-jalan yuk"kata Souji yang tersadar dari lamunannya

"Yuk,mau kemana dulu nih?"ajak Naoto sambil menggenggam tangan Souji

"Terserah kamu,asal bersamamu kemanapun ga masalah"goda Souji

"He-hentikan,jangan goda aku terus"muka Naoto jadi merah,Souji hanya menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya yang menawan hati

Mereka pun masuk ke rumah hantu,jalan-jalan keliling sekolah,dan bergembira bersama,sampai Souji menawarkan akan membeli minuman untuknya dan Naoto,ssat mau membeli minuman di kios ,Souji bertubrukan dengan seorang cewe yang sedang berlari,kacamata Souji terjatuh dan semua melihat sosok asli dari orang misterius yang ditebak menjadi pacar Naoto Shirogane...Souji Seta..dapat dilihat semua orang terkejut dengan hal yang jarang terjadi itu,cewe yang tadi menabrak Souji melihatnya dengat mulut menganga dan berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu

"Kamu...Souji Seta?!?!"kata cewe tadi,dan memicu cewe-cewe yang ada di sana untuk berlari mendekati Souji

"Ukh!!"Souji langsung ngacir secepat-cepatnya,tetapi cewe-cewe itu mengejarnya dengan cepat

"Hei lihat!! Itu Souji Seta!!dia asli loh!"kata cewe A

"Wah,ramai betul,ayo kita ikut lihat!!"kata cewe B

Naoto yang mendengar hal itu langsung panik,ia mencoba berpikir secara tenang,tapi sulit sekali,dan kemudian dia mendapat suatu ide,ia kebetulan membawa benda yang menjadikannya terkenal sebagai cowo ganteng,Souji yang terus ngacir dapat mendengar teriakan cewe-cewe yang histeris saat melihat sosoknya yang tampan,tapi ada 1 suara yang teriak begitu keras hingga mengalahkan suara para puluhan cewe itu

"HEI KALIAN SEMUA!!" teriak Naoto dengan sekuat tenaga

Semua orang yang ada di lorong itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Souji ke arah sumber suara itu dan melihat sesosok laki-laki berambut biru yang tak asing rupanya di segala media massa akhir-akhir ini

"Siapa itu?!rambut biru dan topi detektif itu....jangan-jangan ia ........Tomohiro Naoya!!!!"kata cewe C

Dalam sekejap semua hiruk pikuk yang disebabkan Souji beralih semua ke Naoto

'_Naoto!?!?' _Souji terkejut melihat pacarnya itu tampil dengan wig dan pakaian cowo

"Tamu spesial festival ulang tahun sekolah,Tomohiro Naoya...datang kesekolah kalian!!"kata Naoto sambil berpose imut dan mengedipkan matanya,cewe-cewe langsung mimisan dan klepek-klepek,Naoto baru pertama memasang pose seperti itu,dan hasilnya akan sangat memuaskan bagi agency nya nanti

Sementara cewe-cewe pada pingsan sesaat Naoto memberi aba-aba pada Souji untuk kabur dengan memasang muka _'larilah selagi mereka ga sadar '_ ,Souji yang menyadari aba-aba itu,langsung ngacir tanpa ba-bi-bu,dan sekarang yang menjadi masalah...bagaimana Naoto akan kabur,ia langsung lari soalnya para cewe dah pada bangun dan menjadi histeris sambil mengejar Naoto seperti orang gila –ditimpuk sandal-

'_Busyett....mana gua ga isa lari cepet nih...'_ pikir Naoto yang sudah lari selama 5 menit penuh di lorong Yasogami high lantai 1,sampai ketika ada sepasang tangan yang menarik dan membekap mulutnya dari arah ruang menjahit,Naoto yang dibekap langsung panik dan meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga

"Hei,tenang dulu...ini aku,kalau tidak diam nanti cewe-cewe itu pada sadar kalau kita disini" bisik Souji,Naoto yang sadar langsung bernafas lega Dan Souji melepaskan bekapannya dari mulut Naoto dan menunggu para cewe-cewe pergi dari sekitar ruang menjahit

"Dimana Naoya-kun??aku yakin dia ada disekitar sini tadi"kata cewe D

"Entahlah,larinya cukup cepat juga,apa dia memasuki salah satu ruangan disini ya?"

"Mungkin ada di ruangan menjahit,atau di ruang meting dan lab biologi"kata cewe E sambil mencoba membuka satu-satu ketiga ruangan tersebut,hati pasangan yang ada di ruang menjahit pun berdegup kencang ketika suara langkah kaki mendekat

"Tiga ruangan itu dikunci...kayaknya ga mungkin mereka masuk sana...yuk cari tempat lain"kata murid F,sambil menyuruh teman-temannya pergi ke tempat lain untuk mencari sosok Tomohiro Naoya,mereka berdua pun bernafas lega

"Maaf,ketahuan deh...gak bisa jalan-jalan dengan tampang ini sekarang...kamu ga apa-apa Naoto?"tanya Souji cemas

"Ga apa-apa,yang penting sekarang kita sudah lepas dari kejaran cewe-cewe itu...fuhh...bener-bener ngures tenaga"kata Naoto yang masih tersengal-sengal nafasnya

"Gimana nih,kita ga bisa balik ke festival dengan identitas yang udah kebongkar gini....padahal aku masih mau bersamamu"kata Souji lesu

"Ehm...gimana kalau kamu pake ini aja ?kurasa orang-orang hanya mengiramu maskot kalau kamu memakai ini"kata Naoto sambil menyodorkan kostum Jack Frost

"Wah,dapet darimana kamu?aku pake ini aja,asal bisa bersamamu,rasanya luar biasa"kata Souji sambil memeluk Naoto,Naoto yang kaget dengan pelukan Souji yang tiba-tiba secara reflek balas memeluk si model terkenal itu

"Sou..ji ..kun....aku sangat menyukaimu..."kata Naoto sambil memeluk Souji dengan erat...seakan tak pernah mau melepaskannya

"Aku juga sangat menyukaimu Naoto Shirogane"kata Souji sambil memejamkan matanya,semakin menunduk untuk dapat meraih bibir lembut sang Putri,Naoto juga memejamkan matanya dan menunggu bibir hangat sang Pangeran menemui bibirnya,dalam beberapa saat mereka sama-sama diam tak bersuara dan menikmati kiss mereka yang telah ditunda sebulan

'_Walau saat ini aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu dalam janji pernikahan....bagiku kau pengantinku yang cantik.....yang tercantik....'_ angan Souji

'_Biar grogi....biar terasa aneh....bila dapat bersamamu...membuat hatiku berdebar-debar.........selamanya'_ mereka berdua mengucapkan janji itu dalam hati masing-masing dan bibir mereka menekuk membentuk senyuman kebahagiaan yang terukir abadi selamanya

**END**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fiuh...tamat juga....OOC banget....hwaaaahh......binun saya mau nulis apa,apa ya...saya lupa...otak saya gak conect gara-gara mikirin kata-kata gombal yang saya luncurkan di fic ini....eniwei lah...thx bwat yang udah ngebaca dan ngerepiew cerita saya yang super OOC ini,jauh banget ama chara aslinya...karena Persona 4 hanya milik ATLUS....loh...lupa dink,kok disclaimernya dbawah xD


End file.
